Commander Skills
Commander Skills are a set of skills that players can use to improve their abilities in various aspects of the game. As you level up you earn commander points which you can apply to various Commander skills and abilities. You gain lvl/4 commander points per level. Your Commander In the "Your Commander" page, there are 4 main categories you can put skill points into: Mining, Leadership, Plasmatics and Efficiency. Each of these has a set of skills and abilities you can use, and you can improve these by putting more commander points into them. The skill categories also have a rank, and this increases by investing points into these categories. As you rank up these, you may unlock other skills and abilities to use that require a certain rank in that catagory, such as Heroism requiring Leadership Rank 7. Mining * Geophysics - Determines how many maps per day you get to search for minerals. - 5 lvls each increase your maps/day by 20. (capped at 120) * Depletion - Determines how high your maximum mining booster can be. (capped at 20) * Zinc Refining (capped at 100%) * Copper Refining (capped at 100%) * Exotic Refining (capped at 100%) * Platinum Refining (capped at 100%) Other Mining skills which don't require commander points: Efficiency - Multiplier for mining gains (no cap but getting really expensive later on) Harvesters - Multiplier for mining gains - maximum lvl is your commander lvl (capped at 90) Unlocks: Each rank increases the number of mining operations/day (capped at 40). All mining skills are available at rank 1. Leadership * Leadership points - these points can be put into various leadership boni which effect your mechs the same as food and hero boni. You unlock 25 leadership points for each step in this skill. The leadership points are than applied independently on the "Your commander" page and can be redistributed at any time (at a cr cost though). Cost: 1 CP up to 300 LP; 2 CP up to 600 LP, 3 CP up to 900 LP, 4CP up to 1200, 5CP up to 1500 * Heroism - increases the effect of your hero by 10% for each lvl. 5 lvls = +50% when maxed. Cost per lvl: 3/6/12/24/48 - requires Leadership rank 8 before you can put points into it. * Savoring - increases the effect of food by 10% for each lvl. 5 lvls = +50% when maxed. Cost per lvl: 5/10/20/40/80 - requires Leadership rank 9 before you can put points into it. * Mech command - every 5 lvl you gain an addtional arena slot up to 15 slots at lvl 60. CP are relatively low (3-6 cp for each additional slot). This is the one skill you always upgrade first when it becomes available. * Mech Garage - you can own max arena slots + Mach garage lvl number of mechs. Max upgrade for Mech garage is 15 - so maximum mechs you can own is 15 (from mech command) + 15 (from mech garage) = 30 Unlocks: *Rank 2 through 6: Foods, up to Ambrosia. Rank 7 and 8 unlock Heroism and Savoring. Plasmatics * Power upgrades (+10% for 2 cp, so 20 cp to reach 100%) * Armor upgrades (+12 for 1 cp, so 15 cp to reach +180) * Rate of Fire upgrades * Range modification Unlocks: * Rank 2: Rate of Fire Upgrades (+2, then 5 upgrades to get to +7, capped at Base RoF) * Rank 3: Range Modification (+/-2, then 5 upgrades to get to +/-7, capped at 0.5-7.5 final range) * Rank 4: Weapon Merging (that is probably wrong, weapon merging can be done without a commander skill) * Rank 5: Armor Weight Reduction * Rank 6: Armor Intuition Upgrades * Rank 7: Armor Resistance Upgrades Efficiency * Battle Booster * Max Energy * Free UC Ops * Positioning * Pillaging * No remorse Unlocks: * Rank 2: Coffee * Rank 3: Espionage (Scan & Gather) * Rank 4: Improved Espionage (Active Skills & Defensive) * Rank 5: Positioning (Skill Unlocked) * Rank 6: Espionage: Combat Gathering (This now only does Mechs tab) * Rank 7: Espionage: Nuclear Option * Rank 8: Pillaging (Scraps Boost Skill Unlocked) * Rank 9: No Remorse (Hitting Same Target Quicker Skill Unlocked) Category:Game Concepts Category:Your Sector